Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor and a motor having the same, and more particularly, to a rotor around which a coil is wound and a motor having the same.
Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a vehicle includes a starter motor which drives an engine and an alternator which generates electricity using a rotational force of the engine. The starter motor has an ignition switch is connected to a power supply of a battery by an operation of a driver when the vehicle is started up, then the power is supplied to the starter motor, the engine is rotated by a driving force generated by the starter motor, and thus the vehicle is started up.
In comparison, the alternator is connected to a driving unit of the engine to rotate the rotor while a magnetic field is formed by a driving force of the engine, then an alternating current (AC) power is generated, and thus the battery is charged using a rectifier or the like.
Since both of the starter motor and the alternator are configured in a stator-rotor structure, the structures of the starter motor and the alternator are very similar to each other, and can be operated as a power generator or a motor depending on whether a force or power is applied.
Recently, a belt driven starter generator (BSG) capable of functioning as a starter motor and an alternator with a single structure is actively being studied.
Meanwhile, a wound rotor synchronous motor is a motor having a protrusion which protrudes from an outer circumferential surface of a rotor core and around which a coil is wound. The wound rotor synchronous motor has not only been mainly used as a generator but also been recently proposed as a form of a traction motor since a development of a rare earth-free motor has been spotlighted.
However, the motor has to increase the number of coils or a current to increase torque. However, in the case of the BSG there is a problem in that an increase in torque of the motor is limited because there is a limit in increasing the number of winding coils due to spatial constraints and in increasing a current due to a current limit.